Free Item Stand
s at the April Fools' Party 2006]] Free Item Stands were stands where you could get free items during most parties. Usually, they were placed in obvious or easily found locations. Most of the time, they are in Boxes. In recent years, they became available less often, as a result of many items being available from quests or tasks, or from an interface of some sort. Trivia *Most free item stands were available to Non-Members, except a few that were in Member Parties. *During The Fairs, Prize Booths were placed, where you could buy items with tickets. *Free Item boxes were used five times in 2012, three times in 2014/2015 and only one time in 2017. Gallery Box of Propellor Hats.png|A free item stand with Red Propeller Caps Free-item-fiesta-party.png|A free item stand with Pairs of Maracas Blue Propeller Cap box.png|A free item stand with Blue Propeller Caps Free-green-duck.png|A free item stand with Green Ducks Blue Water Wings Plaza.jpg|A free item stand with Blue Water Wings RedBandanaBoxItemSurpriseParty2007.png|A free item stand with Red Bandanas Christmas Party 2007 Santa Hat box.png|A free item stand with Santa Hats Christmas Party 2007 Christmas Scarf box.png|A free item stand with Christmas Scarfs Flower Crown.png|A free item stand with Flower Headresses green-glasses.png|The Green Sunglasses located at the Night Club Seashell Belt giveaway.PNG|A free item stand with Seashell Belts Yellow Snorkel treasure chest.png|A free item stand with Yellow Snorkels Red-propeller-hat april-foolsday-party.png|A free item stand with Red Propeller Caps Gray Buoy Water Party 2008.png|A free item stand with Inflatable Ducks BlackAndRedSailorShirt-790-FreeItemStand.png|A free item stand with Black and Red Sailor Shirts Music Jam T-Shirt At Plaza.png|A free item stand with Music Jam T-Shirts Ice Cream Apron box edited-1.png|A free item stand with Ice Cream Aprons Bells.PNG|A free item stand with Bells Winter Fiesta 2009 Mini Sombrero box.png|A free item stand with Mini Sombreros Santa Hat box.PNG|A free item stand with Santa Hats Freehatpuffleparty10.png|A free item stand with Puffle Hats Noble Horses in Treasure Chest.png|A free item stand with Noble Horses StripedPuffleJacket.png|A free item stand with Striped Puffle Jackets Purple Wizard Hat at the Lighthouse.png|A free item stand with a Purple Wizard Hat MusicSwirlTee-4375-FreeItemStand.png|A free item stand with Music Swirl Tees Helmetbox.png|A free item stand with Alpine Helmets CardJitsuParty2011WaterHeadbandItemBox.png|A free item stand with Water Headbands Heavy Hat in Beach.png|A free item stand with Heavy Hats Puffle Party 2012 Polka Dot Puffle Hat box.png|A free item stand with Polka Dot Puffle Hats BluePropellerCapItemBox.png|A free item stand with Blue Propeller Caps SafariHelmetItemBox.png|A free item stand with Safari Helmets WNHPickUPMP2012.png|A free item stand with White Noble Horses Welcome Hat pickup.PNG|A free item stand with the Welcome Hat Lavender Bunny Ears.png|A free item stand with Lavender Bunny Ears Penguin Cup Forest Hot Sauce Vuvuzela stand.png|A free item stand with Hot Sauce Vuvuzelas Penguin Cup Cove Fluffies Vuvuzela stand.png|A free item stand with Fluffies Vuvuzelas Penguin Cup Dock Space Squids Vuvuzela stand.png|A free item stand with Space Squids Vuvuzelas Penguin Cup Beach Sharks Vuvuzela stand.png|A free item stand with Sharks Vuvuzelas Go-Karter Helmet free item stand.png|A free item stand containing Go-Karter Helmets Pickaxe item stand.png|A free item stand with Pickaxes Icecrowns.png|A free item stand with Ice Crowns SnowflakeTS.png|A free item stand with Snowflake T-Shirts Pirate Bandana item stand.png|A free item stand with Pirate Bandanas Iceberg Tipper item stand.png|A free item stand with Iceberg Tippers Category:Free Items